When it all changed
by JustTellMeWhoTheMotherIs
Summary: When Edward left Bella decided that she wanted to be different: to be the person she wanted to be (set after new moon, and fast 6) Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fast cars, beer and running that has been my life since I left my little town of Forks.

Well it all started when Edward left. It was then that I decided that if I wasn't good enough for him as I was then I would become someone I believed was good enough. That meant not just a new look but learning to be happy with myself whether it was what I was wearing or work that I was doing. The problem however was for that I needed money and this is where I like to think I started to be the person I wanted to be, the person I am now.

I took a job with the only auto shop in Forks in a desperate attempt to save up money. Although it was in that dank, dirty shop that I met the one person that would start off a chain reaction that made me realise who I was and what I wanted. Han. He was from Tokyo, trying to lay low while still being able to work with cars. I asked a few times why he picked Washington or Forks for that matter but he just said he was trying to lay low that Forks is easy to lay low in when it is the home to 3,175 people. From who or what he was laying low from I don't know but I do know is that Han hired me with no experience and no knowledge of cars. He took a chance on me, even though it worked out for him in the end, I still think Han gave me my chance, the chance I needed someone to take on me so I could start over, to learn something about myself and my abilities but also so I could save myself from this feeling that I was drowning and no one could help. He gave me the chance to save myself for once and not depend on anyone not Edward, Jake or Charlie.

Han brags that I caught on quickly, over the first few months he taught me the basics like how to take proper care of your car, how to change a flat tire and change oil. But by the end of my senior year I was rebuilding the engine for my car, my baby, a black 67 Chevy Impala that I had rebuilt on my own. Okay, Han helped a bit. Han became my mentor, my safe guard, my best friend but mostly my home. He became like the big brother I never wanted. He understood when I needed space and when I needed to talk. I'm pretty sure he understood me more than anyone, definitely more than Renee or Charlie. He was also the reason I told Charlie I didn't want to go to college that I wanted to work with cars. Charlie was supportive of course but he didn't understand why. He didn't get the lure, the thrill of the speed or the feeling of pride and accomplishment I got when I rebuilt my car or when I nailed something new.

Cars quickly became my life. Working with Han was one of the best times of my life. Eventually I realised that I had succeeded partially in my quest to be better not for anyone but for me. I had saved way more than enough money to do what I wanted, no, needed to do. I bought all new clothes that suited my style but were different from my usual jeans and t shirts. I realised I no longer tripped or fell on a flat surface; It wasn't because I was clumsy just that I lacked the confidence in myself to walk with my head high. I added blonde highlights to my newly caramel coloured hair, I kept it long but had a few layers put in. Long gone was the old Bella: the shy, meek girl that let Edward Cullen push her around was gone and in her place stood a tall, graceful woman that had confidence in herself and didn't take shit from anyone.

At 24 I thought I had everything but one phone call changed everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for all the amazing support

Chapter 1

Han POV

Bella came into my life like a beacon of light after Gisele died. I was determined to go to Tokyo because that's what we had planned but it felt wrong without her there. So I looked for a small town where I could lay low and found Forks, Washington, home to just over 3,000 people. I thought it would be a fresh start where I could forget what happened and why Gisele wasn't here with me. Then Dom called. He needed our help again, I almost didn't go but ignoring them wouldn't make losing Gisele any easier. Dom and the crew were my family and you never turn your back on family. Even if they do.

I told Dom I was bringing someone with me. Bella. It seemed so natural to include her in pretty much all my plans now. I would have to tell her everything but this favour came with a price: something could happen to me and if that happened I wanted Bella looked after. Dom would check on her for me like he did with Vince's kid. This situation was difficult, close to home. I knew I could help and that Bella could too. However this was Letty. The one person that Dom thought was a sure thing had hooked up with some big tycoon drug lord and left Dom eating dust. He was pissed to say the least. This loser thought he could take not only Dom's girl but his cars.

Taking a deep breath, I shouted Bella. I was going to do get this done quickly whether she liked it or not. I told her everything, meeting Dom and the crew, Gisele, Our heists. And the reason why once again Bella's life was going to be turned upside down. I knew that I wanted Bella to come with me, she would be beneficial to the crew, She drives like Dom, can fix cars and can hack like nobody's business, can talk her way out of any situation and fluently speaks several languages: English, Russian, Japanese, Korean and Spanish. But it was up to her if she decided to come with me.

"Watashi bera to issho ni kite" I begged her to come with me.

Bella sighed, looking around at the shop as if it was all that was holding her here. I could see her mind working; she wanted to go but didn't know if she could do it. Finally, I saw that spark of fire in her eyes, she looked up at me.

" So there's Dom, he's like the big man right then his right hand Brian that married the sister Mia. Then there's Tej, Roman, Leon, Sookie and You"

And just like that she was in.

Now came the hard part, saying goodbye to Charlie, and for how long I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 2

Just a note: I don't own any of these characters or anything. I am just messing with them

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I don't know why I was so nervous, I'm 24 now but I can't help the feeling that this will kill him. I mean this is goodbye, not that he knows that. I go around to his and use the spare key hidden under the welcome mat. I wait there, and then decide that making his favourite dinner might make this easier on us both. Steak, chips and peas it is then.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asks looking concerned

"I'm fine, sorry, I didn't hear you come in" I giggle nervously.

"I thought since I needed to talk to you, that I'd make you dinner"

"Thanks Bells, so are you going to tell me what you came here to say or just sit there like you might throw up"

"I'm leaving Forks, um, well not really, I'm just going with Han to meet some big clients but it might be for a while. Don't freak out, ok? I mean I'm 24 I don't need your permission, I'm definitely going and you can't stop me, well you could but I hope you won't because I want to do this. It's been years since I have left Forks and I really want to go"

"Bells, its ok, Go and have fun"

Well that was easier than I thought, after that we fell into our usual routine, watching TV, eating and drinking beer. Pretty soon Charlie was shooing me off so I could pack.

Waking up the next morning I realised it was half 6 and we had to be on the road soon. Quickly loading my clothes and tools into my car, I drove to Han's and let myself in, finding Han still laid on the couch.

"HAN, get your lazy ass up. You said we had to be on the road by have over 18 hours in the car. Come on GET UP LOSER"

"Bella, be quiet. I'm already awake; I was just resting my eyes"

We loaded everything up in Han's car and set off on the very long journey ahead of us. I had a feeling it wasn't just the car journey that was going to be long. At least we were going in separate cars, as much as I love him, he can be such a guy and so annoying.

20 hours later, 4 toilet breaks, 3 greasy diner meals, 2 gas stops we finally reach this quiet little house. A cute fence surrounds it with beautiful rose bushes overgrowing the fence, entwining itself along the fence. Next to the house is a garage with multiple cars parked outside but only one captures my eye the Dodge Charger R/T. Nice. I think Han said it was that Dom guy's car. He has great taste in cars. The Koenigsegg CCXR is pretty awesome too.

I'm rambling again; I do that when I'm nervous. And I am nervous I mean but I don't know why. I am not the weak Bella that would be too scared to have left Forks and if these people are anything like Han said then I'll be fine right? Great, now I'm talking to myself. It's just nerves I will be fine. God I hope so, shaking my head I pull up behind Han.

I switch off my engine contemplating if it's too late for me to turn around and go back to Forks. No, I won't crawl back to that place. Stretching my back and checking my hair and makeup, I step out of my car just as the front door to the house opens and people pile out. Han waits on the sidewalk for me before walking over to the group. Here goes nothing.

"Long time, no see man" the blonde remarks

"I know Brian, sorry, I have someone I want you guys to meet, she's taking Gisele's place" Han beckons me with just 1 finger curling up in a come hither motion. I raise an eyebrow at him and give him a pissy look but move towards him anyway.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is the crew: Dom, Mia, Brian, Tej, Roman and Leon"

So muscles, muscles sister, Blondie, afro, cocky and tatts, nicknames will help me remember who everyone is. Not wanting to be rude but not knowing what to say, I just nod at them.

"Han, didn't know that you drove an Impala" muscles nodded towards my baby.

"He doesn't, its mine"

"The impala is yours? "

"Yes, is there a problem? I rebuilt her myself"

He just smirked and asked if everyone was hungry before turning away from my questioning stares and walking away.


	4. Chapter 3

If you want to see who I have picked for each character or any outfits or cars check out my polyvore .com

Chapter 3

Dom POV

Han told me he was bringing someone with him; I didn't think she would be anything like the girl he brought with him. She had to be at least 5'9, wearing black Docs, dark skinny jeans, a black top and a leather jacket. Han said she would be helpful for us but I don't see how, she didn't look any older than 18. Fuck. She is beautiful and drives the impala, an amazing American muscle car. She said she had re-built it herself; I couldn't do anything but think about taking her against the amazing piece of muscle. So instead I walked away saying it was time for lunch.

Brian and Mia took the food to the table set up outside. As soon as we sat down, Rome had his food in his mouth. Mia chastised him and made him say grace, which was interrupted by Bella.

"I'd like to say grace if that's ok?" Everyone nodded their assent "Please bless everyone at this table as well as their families and friends and we thank you for this delicious feast, Amen."

We ate in silence for a few minutes before the tension became too much and Rome began to grill Han and Bella.

"So Bella how did you meet Han?"

"I work for him, he taught me pretty much everything I know, well everything I know about cars anyway" She smirked at Han, while rest of us just looked confused.

He just laughed and shuck his head at her as if he was used to this banter between them "She means that I taught her about cars but the 6 languages she can speak fluently, the way she can talk her way out of any situation and how she drives are all her"

"6! 6 languages, you speak 6 languages? " Yet again she just keeps looking more and more useful.

"Uh-huh, English obviously, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Korean and Italian."

We all sat quietly contemplating that this young girl could speak 6 languages and was apparently an amazing driver but one thing stuck with me.

"What did Han mean 'talk your way out of any situation'?" I demanded.

She sighed as if explaining this was an annoyance "Han has this idea that I can sorta sense a person's weakness, um, kind of anyway I can use that to get what I want or to talk my way out of trouble."

"Bella and I were caught speeding and racing on our way down here and she talked to the officer for all of 5 minutes before telling me to get in my cars and drive. The officer let us off with a warning. She talked not only herself but me as well out of a $2000 fine and points on our licenses." Han retold the story with a proud smirk as he gazed at Bella who was chuckling to herself.

"So how did you do it? Flash him, a bit of flirting "Roman joked.

She just rolled her eyes "No, it's just deduction really. He has red eyes, so he'd obviously just been crying, most likely a dead relative. But there was no wedding ring and no pale mark where a wedding ring would be so it wasn't his wife. Then considering his age, his parents most likely already dead that leaves a sibling. I told him about losing my sister in an accident and that the speeding made me feel closer to her. Then told him how Han was trying to stop me so he was speeding to make sure I didn't hurt myself."

"You have a sister? " Leon asked incredulously

"No"

"So basically you lied? " Obviously. Cue eye roll.

"Pretty much. I use people's actions and how they look to my advantage "she smiled shyly

"How did you learn to do that? You are what? 18" Mia asks.

"I'm actually 24 but thank you and I don't know. I guess I got sick of people taking advantage of me so now I protect myself by using them against themselves. Anyway aren't we supposed to be planning to take down some sleazy drug dealer?"

Nice topic change.

"Well I figure we hit him where it hurts the most, hit his meth houses, get rid of the product. Then he's lost so much money that he won't be able to do anything" Tej suggests realising Bella was uncomfortable.

Bella just snorted, shaking her head.

"You know that won't work right? A man like him demands respect and respect has followers. Loyal Lackeys. Hit his money then hit his product. If he has nothing to offer anymore his loyal lackeys will find somewhere else to lay their loyalty. Money is everything, take his and they have no reason to be loyal to him. The money is the key to his success, he needs money to ship the drugs, take his money then the drugs."

She was right but we still needed an in, to find where he kept his money and product.


	5. HELP

Chapter 4

Right Guys I know I'm only like 3 chapters in but I'm totally stuck, I don't know what to write next. Do y'all want Bella and Dom to fall in love and Dom to forget about Letty and the drug dealer this was include loads of action and cars anyway or want me to carry on with the idea Bella is there to help the crew get back at Letty?

So PM me or even write a review telling me what you guys want :)

Love,

JustTellMeWhoTheMotherIs.


	6. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Everyone separated into their own rooms. Brian followed Mia upstairs quickly followed by the rest. I turned to see the red blinking numbers on the clock. 2 am. Looking around the room I knew I needed to do something, I wouldn't sleep anymore tonight. Heading to the garage I see Dom.

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't know anyone else was awake" I shook my head, turning to go back upstairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" I froze, turning back around to face him taking in his bare chest and his sweatpants.

"No, Hans snoring, I was just going to do some work on my car".

That's how it started I suppose, we talked about cars which quickly turned into everything and anything, family and friends, past jobs he'd done, Letty, Edward and I told him what it was like growing up with no siblings, having Renee as a mum. We talked, drank beer and he showed me what he was doing to his car. It was the first time since Edward had left that I felt normal.

I didn't know if he would act like we hadn't talked about everything in front of the others or if he'd act any different at all, all I knew was that leaving Forks with Han had been the best idea I'd had made since before I had willingly moved to next few weeks were fun, the boys were planning I was just there to do the driving and to cook apparently. As soon as possible Han had taken it upon himself to tell everyone that I was a sensational cook and since then I had been roped into helping Mia every day to make food. It felt like I had known them for so long but I'd really only known them for a short while but they made me feel like family. Dom and I continued to get closer; sneaking around to meet in the garage when one or both of us couldn't sleep.

I think Mia knew that I liked Dom, as in like like. God I sound like a teenager. It became clear she knew when she cornered me in the supermarket while we were food shopping.

"Ok, spill it."

"What are you talking about Mia?" I asked trying desperately to sound innocent.

"You. Dom. What's going on there? How long have you guys been talking? Are you dating? Please tell me you guys are dating you are so cute together, Do you like him? You do like him right? Because anyone can see that you do I mean everyone knows that there's something going on, Has he kissed you yet? Did you like it?" She questioned me enthusiastically, questions being fired at me in rapid succession.

"Well…"

AN: Ok guys I own nothing. I took a brief break but I think this turned out ok. It may be short but it's to give you guys something and I'm trying to break out of my writer block. I hope you guys don't mind that updates maybe sporadic over the next few months because I have crap loads of college work and stuff. Feel free to PM if you don't understand any of my English lingo And RIP Paul Walker and Roger Rodas.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:I own nothing (sad times), also feel free to follow me on twitter haylee_howarth

also to the person that so rudely asked if I was ever going to update hope you enjoy.

Dom POV

It was nearing Christmas and Mia decided she wanted to decorate, finally everyone gathered around the tree so Bella could turn the tree lights on. Cheering as the tree lit up, casting a glow over Bella's tanned skin. Bella sauntered over to me and plopped herself onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. No one reacted anymore, after I had kissed her the first time we had decided to give this a go. Putting the presents under the tree everyone said goodnight leaving me and Bella alone.

She jumped off my lap and turned to me pulling on my hand. Allowing her to pull me from my chair I followed her upstairs, quietly she pulled me into my bedroom shutting and locking the door behind her. I walked quickly over to where she stood pushing her against the wall ravishing her mouth. She pushed my shoulders and continued to push me towards the softly on top of the bed, Bella pushed herself off me to pull off her top. Flipping us over, I began to pepper soft kisses along the column of her throat down past her collerbone taking my time to introduce myself to her breasts. Bella's breathy moans were disappointingly interrupted.

"Dom, You and Bella need to come down stairs now, Lettys here" Mia knocked sighing through the door.

Quickly Bella redressed, grabbing her hand she followed me down the stairs. Bella quietly muttering under her breath about stupid cockblockers and dumbass bitches. Quirking my lips up slightly I pulled Bella into my lap as we sat, Mia and Brian on the right, Rome, Tej and Leon sat on the left and Han stood behind me with his hand on Bellas shoulder. Letty sat in front of us.

"Look, I know you guys have every right to hate me right now but Im here because I know the last time you guys all got together was to take down Shaw and theres no need to take down Vinnie. I left you Dom because I wanted to " Letty all but yelled.

"Hey look bitch , If your sleazy ass boyfriend wouldnt have tried to steal Doms car afer stealing his girl then we wouldnt be here" Letty looked shocked, Bella just laughed "Guess he didnt tell you huh ? Guess he doesnt trust you as much as you thought he did"

Letty stood up and walked towards the door, turning around as if slapped when Bella shouted " Oh and bitch, you just ruined your own life by walking away from not only Dom but the rest of the crew too,Tell your boy we'll go easy on him if he backs off Dom because lets face it I dont think Dom wants you back anymore"

Bella looked at me as if she expected me to disagree, I just smirked and pulled her closer to me. I kissed Bella and looked up to the only girl I thought Id ever love and finally said goodbye.


	8. That bitch

AN: I own nothing please don't sue me ;). Also thank you so much for all the support and I know that my updates are quite far apart but I do have things to do outside when it all changed. Picking Law was a bad idea and I work weekends so be nice to me, enjoy! And have a great new year's.

Bella POV.

I can't believe that bitch had the audacity to show up here and try to tell Dom to back off. Who does she think she is? I clenched my fists and started after her retreating form but before I could reach the door Han grabbed hold of me.

"Please Bella leave it alone, you'll just make it worse"

I allowed him to pull me into his side where I couldn't get a good grip on her, slowly he calmed me down. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I chuckled quietly and looked down ashamed that she had gotten me so riled up. Just thinking about her I could feel myself getting angry again, taking a deep breath I looked up at Han who cocked his eyebrow at me as if to ask you good?. I nodded my answer to his unasked question. Han always knew when I wouldn't want to talk about it. Instead he did what he always does and interpreted what I needed from my rigid posture and my fidgety nails tapping lightly on his arm.

"You guys know where there's a race on tonight?"

Brian just smirked "Hell yeah, who's in?"

Looking up at Han again he smirked at me before answering Brian's question "Me and Bella are in"

Various yeah's came from the crew, Brian excused himself when his phone rang as he left we hear "Were in"

20 minutes later we are stood next to our cars at the start line waiting for the final driver to arrive. A bright pink Honda S200 pulled up next to Brian. So I guess I won't be the only female driver racing then. Brian brought her over to where I was stood.

"Suki this is Bella, Bella Suki"

"Hey girl, Nice ride" she nodded to my freshly washed Chevy Impala '67

"Hey, that's a nice car you got, you modify it yourself?"

We spoke for the next few minutes before we separated to get ready to race. I checked my car and made sure I was ready to race. I settled myself down in my seat before looking to Dom and smirking at him.

Engines revved.

"GO"

AN: I know that was cruel but some of the reviews have been on the rude side, I will update when I have the time. If it's not fast enough I'm sorry but it's hard juggling work, college and finding time to write. I worked Christmas eve and boxing day so updates took a while.


End file.
